Angus Wharf
Angus Wharf is a road in Downtown Paradise that stretches over Motor City and the Waterfront which makes it the longest road inside the said district. It starts at the East Crawford Drive intersection and heads south, past the Paradise Keys Bridge and continues down following every curve the coastline makes. It finally ends at the 3-way intersection with Webster Avenue and 1st Street. It is one of the first roads that the player drives upon, having been instructed by DJ Atomica to fix their first car (Hunter Cavalry) at the Auto Repair. It is also the place to get one of the first Paradise Awards. Angus Wharf features 2 finishing/key locations: the Waterfront Plaza and the Wildcats Baseball Stadium. Angus Wharf loosely follows a North-to-South axis. Events The following are events that begin on Angus Wharf. Shortcuts East Crawford Drive :Note: The following shortcuts can all be accessed at the same location on East Crawford Drive. *Directly north of a short metal bridge at the Watt Street intersection lies an opening which is referred to the "back streets of Angus Wharf" in Freeburn Challenges. It leads to a loading yard featuring 2 stacks of shipping containers bearing one Billboard each. The shortcut continues and splits up into 2 paths, one longer pathway traveling closer to the coast and the lighthouse; and another, shorter path which leads to the same place but stays closer to the main road. The shortcut can be taken in the opposite direction. *To the North of the intersection can be found an accessible warehouse which can be used to cut that corner very efficiently. :Note: Racers should be wary of the wall on the side of the ramp in addition to the parked vehicles on the opposite side. Webster Avenue Directly under the building on the south corner of the 4th Street junction (with an accessible rooftop) is a narrow service tunnel which goes directly through the building, it can be accessed at the height of the north U-road and leads players to the Webster Avenue and 4th Street intersection. This shortcut can only be taken efficiently when traveling northbound. :Note: Racers should take care not to hit the concrete block bearing The Red Fox when exiting the shortcut. Angus Wharf West of the 3rd Street intersection are 2 imposing hotels which both have accessible driveways. This allows drivers racing south or north to cut the long curve around these buildings by literally going "straight through". 2nd Street *The north corner of this road's intersection can be cut thanks to a pedestrian path featuring a Split Ramp in the middle. Angus Wharf & Harber Street :Note: The following refer to a partly-accessible under-construction parking lot featuring 2 jumps. Only one can be taken at a time. *Northbound: Either when exiting the Stadium shortcut or when coming from 1st Street, players can take the ramp inside the parking lot to replenish their Boost Bars. The jump leads back onto Angus Wharf. Players exiting the Stadium at speed should let the car naturally go onto the ramp, as trying to avoid doing so typically results in hitting the support pillar. *Southbound: When coming from the north and their final destination is the Fort Lawrence Naval Yard or beyond the Southbay Expressway Bridge, players can choose to take this ramp inside the car park which forces their car through a Billboard, and then around the back of the stadium. Once behind it, players can then choose to either jump on the roof of the Paradise City Exhibit Hall, or continue in front of it, parallel to Harber Street. Gameplay Strategies *Race events: :In races, both offline and online, players will use this road on a regular basis as it gives direct access to 3 of the 8 finishing locations of Paradise City. *Road Rage: :No special parts of the road can be used here. Players will need to rely on their Wall Takedown skills to score in this game mode. *Stunt Run: :Drivers will often use this road during Stunt Run events thanks to the easy-to-reach Billboards in the loading yard and the Baseball Stadium shortcut. *Marked Man: :Players on the run will enjoy the ability to evade their rivals by going through the 3 Drive Throughs scattered along Angus Wharf, protecting their car and most importantly repairing it. The shortcut cutting the 3rd Street bend will also prove to be useful to some. Landmarks of Interest Motor City *'Motor City Auto Repair' *'A short green bridge over a body of Water.' *'Paradise Ferry Terminal' *'Motor City Gas 5 station' Waterfront *'Paradise Keys Bridge' *'Angus & 4th Car Park *'Waterfront Car Park *'Waterfront Regatta' *'Waterfront Plaza' *'Symbol of the City' *'Rayfield Grand Hotel' *'Angus Wharf Parking Lot' *'Waterfront Gas 5 station' *'Wildcats Baseball Stadium' Freeburn Challenges Below are the Challenges that take place on Angus Wharf: Notes *'Rayfield Grand Hotel': DJ Atomica says to his listeners in an in-game broadcast of Crash FM that the burgers and onion rings are fantastic in this hotel's restaurant. The restaurant itself is not visible. *DJ Atomika even mentions that his "spy" says that there is construction going on nearby the Waterfront Plaza. See Also *Big Surf Island *Harber Street *Paradise City Watercourses